Hypnotising Eyes
by Glossiecherry
Summary: When her first mate dies,Nikki is left with sorrow and pain.Theres a deep hole inside her slowly consuming the emotionless Nikki.Can she learn to love again with the help of her vampire covan.Then there's Zack,who is the recarnation of Nikki's mate - Liam
1. Sorrow And Pain

**Hypnotising Eyes**

_I glance at his corpse, the feeling of despair washes over me. For I would never have him to hold again; to hear his musical laughter, gaze into his sapphire eyes, to talk to him and tell him how much I love him. I cry tearless sobs, for the sorrow and pain I feel never decreases. Also his last words touched me immensely. Even though couple of years has passed since he deceased, my grieving for my lost mate has never ended nor faded. _

"_Nikki," Liam whispered against my ear "I love you .Promise me; you will forget me. You must live."_

"_Liam," I sobbed "No, I can't do that. Don't forget me. I lo..." __**He died before I told him that I loved him...**_

Every time I think of that painful memory, I get shot with an endless amount of pain; stabbing me in my un-beating heart. Even as a human, I had never fallen in love with someone who affected me like Liam. Even when watching my family die; attack from a vampire. Liam's death was the most painful. I had a powerful urge to die and be with Liam – forever. However, Mollie and Jackson always were there, to help me and come to my aid. They would not allow it.

I finish drinking my victim's blood; I leave the unconscious body on the victim's bed. And I walk out of the small house; head for the green canopy. I run swiftly; through the luscious green trees. Until I reach the Hellene Mansion. The mansion was two storeys high, with a couple of balconies. The mansion was breathtakingly beautiful with stunning flowers with rare species. I walk through the glass doors. I walk in the dinning room; Mollie and Jackson were drinking tea. They were sitting on different ends of the table, facing each other with love and care flashing in their sapphire eyes.

"Mollie," I said flashing a fake smile in her direction "Theirs a shopping spree..."

"I was going to drag you there, but looks like you got in their first," Mollie murmured pretending to be disappointed. I forced a laugh, to stop the worrying looks I was receiving.

"We are just worried about you, Nikki," Jackson sighed "It is no use pretending to be fine, when you are not. We, as your friends want you to be happy,"

"That's right. We want what's best for you," Mollie lectured "And right now; that's to go shopping!"

Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head in a what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you manner.

"Jackson," I sighed "That's interesting company you keep,"

**I hope you like it so far. I had to start somewhere. If any of it confuses you just ask!.**

**Please comment and review or vote. Thanks!.**


	2. Mollie And Jackson

**Hypnotising Eyes**

I walked inside the shop. Everything I saw screamed: Gucci. Nearly all the clothes were leather.

And all made by Gucci.

"Mollie," I sighed "I wonder what your favourite clothes brand is (!)"

"Isn't obvious?" Mollie asked oblivious to my sarcastic tone "It's Gucci"

"Everything here is leather!" I pointed out

"Uh-huh. It's in fashion," Mollie nodded I could not understand how Jackson could live eternity with Mollie – she can be so dense.

I have known Mollie for 95 years, along with Jackson. She is not only my best friend but also like a sister to me. I know for a fact that she can get carried away. For example: she enjoys buying leather boxers for Jackson – whom gets irritated and does not wear them at all. And the funny thing is – she does not know that Jackson nor wears them or likes leather boxers.

But Jackson is serious. Maybe it is due to being in the military; when human. What an odd couple. Serious and dense – I have never thought of that combination. Yet, their love for each other is indescribable.

"Hey!" Mollie yelled "Nikki, what do you think of this leather underwear?"

This brought everyone's attention to me and Mollie.

"Mollie," I yelled "Put the leather down, and let's go shop elsewhere!"

**I thought about adding humour, this chapter was just to know the characters a bit more. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Please comment, review or vote.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
